Hint of Lemon
by practical release
Summary: Maka teaches FemChrona how to make LEMON cupcakes :


It was spring in Death City which meant it was time for the Shibusen bake sale. Not only was it a time to show off skills in the kitchen but to let off some steam from the daily soul farming and witch hunting. While the students were let out early to get started, one stayed in the school and coward in the cafeteria. Chrona was allowed to use the school kitchen to bake, however she had absolutely no skill in the ancient art of baking.

Just looking at the many tools of preparation made her slump over in depression. "Why are there so many spoons and cups? I don't think I can handle this." Chrona said and wiggled around the floor.

Ragnarok shot from her chest and pulled on Chrona's hair. "Stop being a baby, I am hungry!" Ragnarok wined and began to punch the top of her head.

"Stop it Ragnarok, you're going to make me bleed." Chrona whined and tried to cover her head. "How are you going to bleed you idiot I am your blood!" Ragnarok screamed and punched harder.

Before things could go on longer, a large book flew at Ragnarok's head, knocking him slightly to the side. "What the hell!" He said and looked around. Near the door; Maka sighed and walked in.

"Stop picking on Chrona." Maka said and put her hands on her hips.

"Whatever you obese cow gorilla" Ragnarok said before slinking back into Chrona's back.

"…Hi Maka." Chrona said and slowly stood up. She quickly grabbed her right arm with her left and looked at the floor.

"I am guessing you are having trouble with cooking." Maka said and smiled at her pink haired friend.

"I…wanted to make cupcakes…but there so many steps." Chrona said and looked away, ashamed of herself.

"No problem, I will help you." Maka said and hugged her friend tight. Chrona blushed and hugged her best friend back. "So cupcakes huh, well what flavor would you like to make them."

"Lemon I guess…" Chrona said before pointing to the cake mix she brought out.

"Lemon it is!" Maka said proudly and went around the kitchen, getting the cooking utensils needed. Chrona watched in awe as Maka began to pour the powder into the bowl and added things such as eggs, milk and lemon (of course). "Why don't you try mixing it Chrona?" Maka said and pulled her friend over.

Chrona stared into the bowl as though it was pulling at her soul. The eggs looked like eyes which dared her to cross the mixture and face its lemony fury.

Maka stared puzzled at her friend as Chrona jabbed the mixing spoon with her finger. "I think it's mixed enough Maka." Chrona said and moved away a little.

Maka sighed and smiled a bit. "I think it needs just a bit more mixing." She said and grabbed the spoon, dominating the lemon, powder, and ingredients. Chrona watched in awe as she mixed fiercely and the powder slowly became a batter. Chrona moved in closer but was assaulted by the batter as a little hit her cheek. Maka stopped mixing and laughed a little.

"I guess you want a taste huh?" She said and slid her finger over Chrona 's cheek, grabbing the batter and positioned it along Chrona's lips. Chrona blushed and slowly licked Maka's finger before taking it in her mouth to lick the remaining batter off.

"It is good." Chrona said, making them both blush. Maka giggled a bit and returned to mixing the batter. It was already as mixed as could be but her mind was on Chrona at the moment. Before she knew it, she began to mix faster and soon batter began to fly all over the place.

"Um…Maka I think it might be done." Chrona said and looked down. Maka stopped and looked around at the batter which was everywhere but the bowl. Some landed on her cheek and she laughed. "I guess I didn't really help out that much did I?"

"You got some on your cheek." Chrona said before moving close to her and licking it off slowly. Maka blushed a bright pink from Chrona's tongue. "Was…was it good." Maka said, feeling her body heat up a little.

"Yea…I think it tasted a bit better." Chrona said, before realizing what she said and quickly hunched into the corner, completely embarrassed.

"It's okay." Maka said and walked to her friend. "I...kinda wanted to taste it too." She said and got on her knees and pulled her friends face to her. Chrona darted her eyes to the floor and began to panic.

"I am sorry I guess I was being greedy." Chrona said softly trying to defend her actions. Before she could speak another word, Maka put her lips to Chrona's, sliding in her tongue and rubbed it over her friends. Chrona's eyes widened as she felt Maka's hands wrap around her. Chrona didn't know what to think before break the kiss for air.

"Maka…." Chrona said gasping, but no air could take away her breathlessness.

"Your right it does taste good." Maka said and smiled before relocking the kiss. Chrona's body began to heat up from the kiss, and her hands slowly held on to Maka's back holding on to her hard. Maka slowly released the kiss and bit on Chrona's lower lip before moving to her neck, kissing softly.

The feel of the kisses made Chrona's back arch. While still kissing, Maka pulled Chrona's hand down before getting on top of her. Their fingers slowly intertwined as Maka's kisses moved to her collar. Her fingers slowly moved up to unbutton her dress as Chrona turned her head and blushed.

"Don't worry Chrona, you can handle it." Maka said with a soft smile before kissing down her now bare chest. Chrona's began to breathe in faster and faster, feeling her best friend's lips on her skin. Maka giggled at Chrona's breathlessness and began to lick circles around her nipples which made Chrona arch her back again.

"Maka…it feels…so good." Chrona said fighting to get the words out. Maka used that as a signal to move further down to her panties. She slid one finger over her slit covered by the panties which sent a shiver up Chrona. She let out a soft moan as her hands scratched at the floor.

Chrona felt like her body was on fire. As her hips moved up a little to meet her finger. Maka then took off her gloves and slide one hand into Chrona's panties. She slowly darted two fingers inside of her, which made Chrona buck her hips more. Maka couldn't resist and got on top of her, kissing her deeply as she fingered the pink haired girl.

Chrona eagerly wrapped her tongue along Maka's and slid her hands along Maka's back. Maka's pumping pushed Chrona more and more into ecstasy as one of her hands found their way to Maka's skirt; pulling it up and sliding her hand into Maka's panties. Maka gasped a little, looking into Chrona's eyes, surprised Chrona would do it on her own. Maka opened her legs a little, as Chrona's fingers probed at her pussy. They were both grinding on each other's fingers and moaning into each other.

The kiss broke as they both breathed and moaned. Looking each other in the eyes as they found their peak moving ever so close. "Maka…I…I" Chrona said before letting out a loud moan. Maka followed suit and pulled her hand back to her and falling on top of her friend. They both laid there breathing in deeply.

Maka giggled a little and sucked on her fingers. "You taste good Chrona." Chrona smiled and kissed Maka deeply. "You taste better."


End file.
